Code Genesis Costumes
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' In Resident Evil: Code Genesis, there are various costumes you can unlock through certain means to play with throughout the game. Not including the costumes featured in the Mercenaries Escape, these costumes give you various unique skills that can help you progress further in the game. The only catch is you cannot change costumes in the middle of the game, so you have to choose wisely for each playthrough. They can be accessed on the awards screen. ---- 1. Original For Chris or Rose, Sheva or Josh, or even Jill, you start with their original outfits; Chris with an updated BSAA uniform, Rose with her standard jeans and coat, Josh and Sheva in BSAA uniforms and Jill in a modified BSAA uniform as well. Claire with a modified version of her Darkside Chronicles uniform and Leon with his uniform from Degeneration. Ability: Nothing. Default outfit. ---- 2. King A costume unlocked if you play as Rose and kill Alex with her character. Ability: An unlockable costume only worn for Rose. Bears a very strong resemblance to Alfred Ashford's uniform that he wears during Code Veronica. Grants her the ability to aim at long distances that cannot be achieved with the use of the rifle as well as increased damage with every rifle type in the game. The term "King" is short for Drag King. Description: "This is a strange outfit. Why does it have blood all over it?" ---- 3. Big Boss A costume that is only available through special release at GameStop. Ability: Gives Chris the ability to use night-vision goggles and see in darkened areas that otherwise cannot be explored during the first gameplay. It also gives him the ability to "sneak", a slow-moving pace that can let him sneak up on his enemies and not be heard in order to immediately kill anyone that he comes across. His knife has a much higher chance of immediate kills and his handgun is twice as powerful. It bears a minor resemblance to the uniform worn by Solid Snake from the Metal Gear Solid series. The name "Big Boss" is also a reference to the MGS series. Description: "DAMN! This thing is kick ass!" ---- 4. Plague A costume only unlockable when you achieve the "Live or Die" ending. Ability: Gives Rose the ability to otherwise stun her enemies with a strange green smoke that filters from her plague mask with the appropriate button commands. While this is a unique and otherwise powerful skill, it can also drain her health slightly, much like Wesker's super speed in RE:5. It strongly resembles a Plague Doctor's outfit worn in the 14th century as well as the treasure mask that you can find on Isle Alexandria. If there is a connection between the items, it is otherwise unknown. Description: "This is a creepy outfit. I like it!" ---- 5. Chameleon A costume only unlocked when you successfully kill Karl without dying once. It is simple to receive in the easiest setting. Ability: Gives Jill the ability to conceal herself in any terrain. This is particularly useful for fighting against Karl in the harder difficulty setting. Unfortunately, it also loses its affect with electricity and flash grenades. It is a skin-tight mesh suit bearing a similar resemblance to her RE:5 suit. Description: "What an interesting outfit. I can put this to good use!" ---- 6. Pursuer A costume unlocked when you play through Jill's Hidden Story once. Ability: Gives Jill the ability to unlock any door and room in the entire town so it makes looking for treasure or ammo easier. It also gives her infinite ammo once the scenario is beaten at least one time. It resembles her RE:3 outfit and the name Pursuer is a reference to the Nemesis T-Type. Description: "Now where have I seen THIS before?" ---- 7. Guerrilla A costume given to Sheva or Josh when Lost Memories is completed at least once. Ability: Grants Sheva an extra health meter and grants Josh the ability to disarm C4 tripwires from a distance without being hit. They are dressed in the uniforms of the guerrilla troops that have plagued the village where they seek Oluchi. Description: "The uniform of a terrorist..." ---- 8. Ancient A costume awarded to Sheva if you manage to go through the entire scenario without killing a single zombie villager. Ability: The award is very well thought of; this gives Sheva the ability to track down any treasure, ammunition or weapon throughout the scenario. The locations appear on the map. Sheva is dressed in red ceremonial robes that are worn by trackers or hunters of village tribes. She is also painted with war paint. Description: "A ceremonial dress for tracking prey." ---- 9. Monster Hunter A costume for Chris awarded to you if you manage to defeat every boss as well as Alex using Chris. Ability: The costume gives Chris the ability to immediately KO any common enemy with a single strike with his fists or any weapon of choice that he is holding. He appears to resemble Van Helsing from common monster films; sporting a duster jacket, brim hat and boots. He is also seen wearing holy artifacts that have no use, but are simply used for show. Description: "I can really take monsters out in style!" ---- 10. Mother A costume awarded for Rose if you beat the game in Apocalyptic mode. Ability: This costume is difficult to earn, but is no means without reward. This grants Rose the ability to kill simply by pointing and saying, "Die". The enemies are ripped apart by an invisible force depending on how many times you push the "fire" button. This costume and ability is a nod to the Dead Space 2 Hand Cannon awarded when beating the game in Hard Core mode. Rose is dressed in a black robe, boots and gloves, bearing the Umbrella logo stitched on the back. Rose's strength is doubled, her health is increased and the overall value of treasure is also increased. It is otherwise the most powerful costume in the game. Description: "A black robe... This is...strange..." ---- 11. Bouncer A costume for Leon that is awarded when you beat the Russian Roulette Scenario once. Ability: This costume gives Leon the ability to take damage from an attack that will usually be meant for Claire. This is useful if you send her to areas that you cannot reach and she is attacked. He is wearing a pair of sunglasses, blue jeans and a black leather jacket. His punches are twice as powerful as well as his weapons. Description: "I feel like riding off in the sunset with this." ---- 12. Huntress A strange costume awarded for Claire if you play through Russian Roulette as Claire only. Ability: This costume gives Claire the ability to sneak passed guards and monsters from corner to corner. She can also sneak behind enemies and perform a one-hit kill by slicing their throats. This ability does not work on bosses however. This costume seems to resemble a road-warrior outfit from the Mad Max movie series'. The value of treasure collected is also increased. Description: "They won't see me coming in this!" ---- 13. UBCS A costume unlocked for Chris once every single mission for the Mercenaries is complete - score doesn't matter. Ability: By wearing this costume, Chris is adorned in a suit of body armor very similar to HUNK's but without the mask itself. His weapons remain the same in appearance save for an Umbrella logo now branded on them. With this costume, Chris' health bar is greatly increased as he take less damage from enemies, and he also does double damage with his weapons. Description: "I don't like the idea of wearing this..." ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 11:45, May 18, 2011 (UTC)